mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice Actor Bobby G.
Bobby Gulley, also known as VA Bobby G., is a male American voice actor who is best known for providing voices for different Tumblr Blogs in the brony community. For example; Ask King Sombra by Wiggles. He is also known for his VA Skype Calls, Reaction Videos, Gameplays, PMV Videos, MLP parodies, comic dubs, and many other fan works on his Youtube channel. He has also guest-starred in other people's videos as well, such as being a member and uploader for the group called Brony Entertainment Network and the Walking Bread's audio drama of The Walking Dead, voicing Conner the Savior. History Bobby is an aspiring voice actor who joined YouTube in 2009. He didn't post any video content on his channel until 2011, where he posted his first video. It was a Lion King parody video that shows how Zira first met Scar, and Scar becomes seductive towards her, while the song "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye plays in the background. Then the video shows a screencap of Zira's surprised face and jaw dropped. The video has gathered many views and comments and was proven to be a success. After his first video, Bobby didn't start making videos again until a year later, when he posted his first My Little Pony related video. It was a PMV tribute to Queen Chrysalis which has her and Discord sing the song "Evil-Mania" from the film, Freddie as F.R.O.7. and again it proved to be a success. Then Bobby posted his second PMV video which centers on the shipping between Discord and Princess Luna and the song that plays in that video is "Blush (Only You)" by Plumb. Bobby continues to post more PMV and parody videos up until November 4, 2012, where he posted his first-ever fandub of the scene in "Return Of Harmony - Part 1" where Discord revealed himself to the ponies and explains the rules before they enter the Maze. After that, Bobby posted his first King Sombra-related video, which is a PMV tribute of the character and the song is "King of Kings" by Motorhead. A few videos after that, Bobby posted his first comic fandub, which is called "King Sombra king of dubbing". ''That video was the first time Bobby has voiced King Sombra and back then he was using the Logitech Webcam Mic. He does not get a clear sounding microphone up until 2017. A few more videos later, Bobby took inspiration from the videos ''"Discord and Garble Tumblr" by Rev897 and the "Pinkamena Diane Pie Tumblr Dub" by TheDarkLord2672, to do his own fandub on a Tumblr blog. He discovered a Tumblr blog Ask King Sombra by Wiggles and decided to do a fandub on the blog. The first version of the fandub was deleted and cannot be found anywhere else. In the first version, Bobby voiced all the characters and only reached from Part 1 to Part 8. He voiced Princess Luna and Coffee Talk in those videos. When thinking about what to do in Part 9, Bobby noticed more characters coming in and he wanted to get more voice actors for his Tumblr blog and he wanted an actual voice actress for Coffee Talk. Bobby also noticed mistakes he made in the first version and he personally found the first version to not be good. So he decided to do a second version of the first 8 parts, but this time with different voice actors. The second version of the first 8 episodes is still on his channel to this date. The latest episode was Part 14, where Sombra explained his backstory to Drizzle. The episode came out in 2016. After that, Bobby took a break from the fandub and puts it on hiatus for two years due to personal issues. Then in 2019, Bobby has decided to do a third version of the old episodes again, but this time with his new microphone and to improve on some of the mistakes he has made in the previous version. The third redone version of Part 1 is published on May 3, 2019. The third redone version of Part 2 is scheduled to be published sometime in early 2020. Most of the original voice actors will reprise their roles, with a few exceptions. Bobby intends to have the new version of the fandub be more accurate and he made his King Sombra voice a bit more normal and childlike instead of his menacing and scary voice in the old version. He also intends to have Sombra have his Season 9 voice when he returns to the living world while his evil counterpart, Uber Sombra, maintains the menacing Season 3 voice instead of the very demonic sounding one in the first two versions. In all versions, his fandub of Ask King Sombra proved to be his most well-known and popular videos, as they have the most views, the most comments, and the most likes. Bobby has first gotten his friend Stephanie Osborne to do the voice of the character Coffee Talk, King Sombra's sidekick and the deuteragonist in the blog. But after only doing Part 2 and Part 3, Stephanie decided to step down from the project due to personal reasons, but she and Bobby are still good friends to this day. Bobby then got Kelli McEwen, another friend of his, to replace Stephanie as the voice of CoffeeTalk starting in Part 4 onward. Kelli will return to voice Coffee Talk in the new version of The Ask King Sombra Fandub in 2020. Many other voice actors have guest appearances in the Ask King Sombra Fandub. One of them is actually the person who inspired him to do the fandub in the first place, TheDarkLord2672. He will be the upcoming voice of Prince Elkolas. In late 2013, Bobby met his beloved girlfriend, Olwyn McKeon, and she has quickly become one of Bobby's most recurring voice actress's in his videos. The first video they did together was in the fandub of "Nothing Like Original", ''where she voices Trixie Lulamoon. They have collab together ever since, being the main female voice actress for his fandubs of the IDW comics. In the IDW comic fandubs, she has voiced almost every female character but this will soon not be the case in his upcoming fandub of IDW's "My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel" comics. In that fandub, more female voice actresses will be used and some have already completed their lines. The fandub won't be released until mid-2020. Bobby and Olwyn have continued to collab together to this day. Inspired by Wubcake's set of VA Skype Calls on Youtube, Bobby begins his own VA Skype Calls in 2015. He provides the voice of Professor Sombra, the Equestria Girls version of King Sombra in Wiggle's Tumblr blog. In 2018, he decided to quit doing VA Skype Calls due to personal reasons. In 2015, Bobby started doing Blind Reactions videos on many fan-made Pony content so he can do more content than just voice act. His first reaction video is the first episode of Friendship Is Witchcraft by Sherclop Pones with his friend Oliva and his girlfriend Olwyn. In late 2018 and early 2019, Bobby had initially decided to quit doing reaction videos due to new Youtube policies. However, he later changed his mind and decided to continue doing them to this day. Bobby also does post reactions as well, where he has seen the video before but still does a reaction to it. He only did one post-reaction so far. His most viewed reaction video is his reaction to "''My Little Fanfic: Bloopers are 5ever" by TheLostNarrator, alongside his girlfriend Olwyn. Starting in 2017, Bobby started doing live stream videos and mostly do Pony-content games, including Pony Town and Minty Fresh Adventure. He has not been doing live streams in a while due to his computer crashing many times when he does so. Bobby has made many guest appearances in videos from other YouTubers, which features him doing a voice acting collab, doing a Livestream with them, and etc. Bobby has a public playlist on his YouTube channel which has all of his guest appearances and it is still growing today. His first guest appearance is in "Ask Scissor Twilight Fandub: Episode 1" by Zeven Cross. Bobby's personal favorite guest appearance was in "The Walking Dead Audio Drama" by The Walking Bread, where he voices one of the saviors named Conner. Bobby has also done gaming on his channel which features him playing Pony Town or any online computer games he can find. In 2017, he created a second channel and named himself "Gamer Bobby G". In it, Bobby was intending on doing a let's play of World of Warcraft and he only posted a few episodes of it with his girlfriend Olwyn. The gameplay proves to be unsuccessful and his second channel has become inactive. Despite the failure of his second channel, Bobby has continued to do let's plays to this day. For example, his second gameplay of Minty Fresh Adventure. Since 2017, Bobby has been a member of the group of YouTubers called the Brony Entertainment Network, which features other voice actors, musicians, and content creators doing collabs together in one channel. He has recently become one of the uploaders on their channel, starting with a video of King Sombra celebrating his takeover of the channel, before Bobby explains that it is not his channel. Bobby has planned to do a new series on the Brony Entertainment Network where he will interview MLP characters in a similar fashion as The Late Shows. However, he has not gotten started on the idea yet. In 2020, Bobby has auditioned for Scorpan for Dr. Wolf's new upcoming therapy video. It is yet to be confirmed if Bobby will be chosen for the role or not. Voice Work Bobby is most notable for the role as King Sombra on his Youtube channel. He also does Discord, Lord Tirek, Iron Will, The Flim Flam Brothers, Doctor Whooves, Scorpan, Star Swirl The Bearded, Garble, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Spike, Grogar and Sunburst. In some of his videos, Bobby has also been voicing a few female characters as well. The most recurring female character he voices in his channel is Cozy Glow. The other female characters he has voiced over the years being Derpy in his comic dub of "Sucks To Be You", ''Fluttershy in his comic fandub of "''A Joustain Bargain", Twilight Sparkle in his comic fandub of "Witty Idiot", and as the original voices of Coffee Talk and Princess Luna in the deleted first version of "Ask King Sombra". But in most of his videos, Bobby has his girlfriend Olwyn McKeon do most of the female characters in his videos but he also gets other voice actresses to collab with him as well. Out of the MLP verse, he also does the voice of Conner, one of the members of the Saviors in the Walking Dead Motion Comics by The Walking Bread on YouTube. He started off with a Logitech Webcam and edited on AVS Video Editor. But starting in 2017 onward, Bobby G. currently uses a Samson Meteor Mic and edits on VideoPad Video Editor. Comic Dubs VA Skype Calls Gallery Royal Justice.png|Bobby's ponysona Colbalt Sounds created in Pony Creator. He was orginally named Royal Justice. Royal and Sombra.png|(Drawn by VA Bobby G.) His ponysona with King Sombra bobby_g_by_hannahcw-da02txv.png|Voice Actor Bobby G as drawn by HannahCW. Fun Facts * Bobby has admitted in some of his videos that he has high-functioning autism. Despite this, Bobby said he is proud of a person he is and his passion in life is to make people happy, laugh, and brighten up their days. * Bobby has said in his videos that he is not doing videos out of fame or money, he is doing videos because he wants to entertain people and he enjoys people complimenting him and praising his videos. But he also allows people to critique his videos as long as they are helpful and constructive which helps him improve in the future. * Bobby always has a strong interest in villains, as he finds them to be the most enjoyable and interesting characters in any media when done right. Bobby is also a huge fan of the villains in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He explains they are one of the biggest reasons why he is a brony. His favorite MLP villain has always been King Sombra and was a prominent character on his channel. Recently, Lord Tirek has taken over as his number 1 favorite MLP antagonist, but he still loves the character of Sombra as a whole and he is high on his list. * Bobby's favorite MLP character is Discord. He explains that Discord is one of the reasons he became a Brony in the first place. The character was once his favorite villain until his redemption and is now his favorite character as a whole. * Bobby's current favorite pony as a whole is Cozy Glow, as he finds her to be an adorable and enjoyable villainess. * Bobby's favorite Mane Six pony is Twilight Sparkle. * Bobby has a character crush on Queen Chrysalis, whom he considers his "waifu". His other "waifu's" are Princess Luna, Adagio Dazzle, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy. * In most of his collabs with his girlfriend Olwyn, Bobby has always referred to her as his "Snugglebunny". His girlfriend calls him "Cuddlebear". They also squee at each other a lot, which is their own way of saying they love each other. To this day, Bobby has currently never seen his girlfriend in person because they live long distances away from each other. His biggest wish was to meet her in person and they can finally share their love for each other and to see where their relationship will go. * Bobby enjoys roleplaying and he mostly roleplays with his girlfriend and his closest friends. He also does roleplaying on the game called Pony Town. He also usually roleplays on a site called Aniroleplay.me. Most of his roleplays involve epic, slice of life, and adventure stories. He only does romance stories with his girlfriend. Category:YouTubers Category:Voice artists Category:Artists